Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-349086 (Patent Document 1) discloses an infrared ray gun which is an example of a shooting toy provided with an infrared ray signal generating section for generating an infrared ray signal for shooting and an infrared ray signal receiving section for receiving an infrared ray signal emitted from another shooting toy. In the infrared ray gun disclosed in this publication, a shot detector (infrared ray signal receiving section) has been improved so as to be able to receive (detect shot of) an infrared ray signal even in an open air, e.g., under a scorching sun as well as under an indoor environment or a darkish environment. More specifically, a reflecting mirror is provided under a downward-facing infrared ray receiving sensor provided in the shot detector (infrared ray signal receiving section) so as to allow light from the sun to be reflected outside to thereby prevent strong sunlight from directly entering the infrared ray receiving sensor. In addition, an amplifier is provided in order to amplify the output of the infrared ray receiving sensor. Further, according to this publication, a lens is provided in front of a diode for gathering an infrared ray and for emitting the infrared ray so as to expand a shot detectable distance and, when the lens is changed over to a wide-angle lens, an infrared ray emission range can be expanded to increase the hit probability against the shot detector of an enemy player.
Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-349086